


Everybody's in love with Jackie

by fusionspeaks



Category: 9X9 (NINE BY NINE), Thai Actors RPF, Thai Idols RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cutesy stuff, Fluff, Harems, M/M, Romance, just scenarios, kinda like everyone loves jackie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionspeaks/pseuds/fusionspeaks
Summary: Jackie is the youngest member of 9x9 who cares a lot about his older members. But this Nong is undeniably adorable and all the P' can't help vying for his attention.ORJust a fic filled with Jackie x member moments + jealousy because HE IS ADORABLE WITH EVERYONE AND SEEING JACKIE WIPE THE SWEAT FROM PARIS' FOREHEAD WAS THE LAST STRAW, I HAVE TO WRITE.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm not a great writer. I write to satisfy my cravings so uh, if anyone somehow ends up reading this and like it, gimme that kudos and comments lol.  
> 2) This is set after they already debuted with Night Light ehehehe  
> 3) Basically, Jackie POV for the prologue and epilogue but the other chapters are from each member's POV!!

  ** _Prologue_**

 

Jackie had many moments in life which happened unexpectedly to him. Most of the time, he still managed to face these unexpected things though - like being in the final lineup of 9X9, which he totally did not see coming _at all._ Not that Jackie lacked self-confidence, it was just a matter of the tough competition. He probably wasn’t the most popular of the bunch.

 

However, finding eight love letters in his backpack when he got home after a night of gruelling practice with the other members, this was definitely not something Jackie could have ever expected to deal with. Let’s be real - who would end up with this much love letters shoved into their bag, right?

 

“Wait, why are the members’ names on the envelopes?” Jackie heard himself say out loud, shuffling through each of the letters. Was he really receiving love letters from his members?

 

The thought that his members are sweet enough to show their appreciation for him as the youngest member formed a smile on Jackie’s lips. He placed the letters encased within the envelopes on his desk, deciding that he’d give them a read tomorrow. Jackie was ultimately clueless as to what led to those love letters.

 


	2. Porsche

Porsche believed, more than anyone else, that the love letter he slipped into Jackie’s backpack during tonight’s practice was the only one. If it wasn’t though, being the confident man he was, Porsche was more than certain that his letter would have Jackie’s attention. Who wouldn’t want the affection of someone like him, right?

 

Porsche smiled as he looked across the studio to see Jackie practicing his dance with Third and Ryu. Admittedly, he was the best dancer and Jackie always turned to Porsche to teach him but if Porsche just left for a break, all these other boys just started hounding Jackie, saying they’ll teach him. Frankly speaking, Porsche knew flirting when he saw one and that was exactly what was transpiring right before his eyes.

 

“Hey, Third, are you teaching him or are you just finding an excuse to keep touch Jackie’s arms?” Porsche yelled from where he was standing, causing the earlier trio to temporarily halt their movements. Third, whose back was to Porsche, turned around to shoot him a glance filled with annoyance.

 

“ _I_ _am teaching him._ ” Third defended, eyes widening and hands rested on his hips. “When you teach someone to dance, don’t you need to _touch_ them to show them how it works, Khun Sivakorn?”

 

Porsche rolled his eyes, “Yes, but not as much as you do.”

 

He could see both Jackie and Ryu’s discomfort slightly, and right before Third could get back at him with some snide remark, Jackie interjected. “It’s okay, P’Porsche. I do need the help from P’Third. He’s really trying!”

 

Oh Lord, Porsche thought, you should have seen the smug expression on Third’s face when the youngest one they were all vying for took his side. Porsche would have made a loud ‘tsk’ sound, maybe even visibly express his agitated feelings (and jealousy) at Third’s closeness had it not been for Jackie’s presence. The young boy was too innocent to comprehend Third’s cunning flirting methods.

 

“Well, fine then,” Porsche conceded, pretending to shrug it off though inside, he didn’t exactly feel that way. “I’ll go grab some snacks.”

 

“You go do that, friend.” Third continued after, much to Porsche’s annoyance while he could clearly hear Ryu stifling a laugh. Ryu wouldn’t be this entertained if it was Third or Porsche stealing Jackie’s attention from him, would he? Hypocrite.

 

He would have given them the middle finger, but chose not to. Porsche simply walked out of the studio and made his way to the pantry to grab some instant noodles. He saw Jay was already there, slurping on some tom yum flavoured noodles.

 

“Hey, Porsche,” Jay managed in between his slurps though he didn’t bother to raise his head to offer Porsche a glance. Porsche merely responded to the greeting with a barely audible ‘hm’. He kept on with preparing his instant noodles, with a grim countenance.

 

“You’re sour,” Jay remarked as soon as Porsche settled on the seat in front of him, his instant cup noodle placed on the table. “Spill the beans, maybe? P’Jay is always here to listen to you naa.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Come on, we’ve been together this long, dude.” Jay started, leaning into his seat. His feet poked Porsche’s underneath the table. “Is it our beloved Nong Jackie?”

 

Damn, Jay was really one sly bastard. Of course it was no secret everyone had a soft spot for Jackie - Jay included - but this guy could sense from a mile away if someone’s upset because of Jackie. Even Captain himself once said that he wasn’t sure how Jay developed such a keen ‘Jackie issues’ senses.

 

“Yeah. Third is too close, I’m mildly irritated.” Porsche decided to confess while tearing off the cover of his instant cup noodle.

 

Jaylerr started to snap his fingers, leaning closer. “I knew it! Nothing  could upset any of you boys more than the lack of love you are receiving from Jackie.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Don’t be so mean to me, my God.” Jay remarked, laughing. “You’re jealous, huh? Third is such a touchy-feely person with Jackie but God forbid I cling to him during the entire practice.”

 

Porsche couldn’t stop the slight laughter which escaped his mouth then. He couldn’t agree more with what Jay stated. Third was extremely touchy with Jackie - he wasn’t even like that with Porsche.

 

“But to be honest with you,” Jay sighed, “we can’t exactly be jealous of each other because we’re all trying to get his attention. Let’s just assume we all collectively love him, and we all have our chances with him when it happens.”

 

Porsche knew there was some truth in that - everybody adored Jackie so everybody wanted a piece of him. Jay kept giving him that knowing glance, as if to wait for Porsche to verbally say he agreed to that. He did, of course, but that wouldn’t change the fact that Porsche was a tad bit of a jealous guy. It wasn’t really easy for him to not get agitated to see someone he liked with others.

 

“I’m still a little possessive.” He remarked, slurping his noodles.

 

“I am too, actually,” Jay answered, smiling and cocking his head a little. “I’d punch you if I could for always being the one Jackie talks about when he wants to learn a dance move.”

 

“Wait, stop!” Porsche reacted, dropping his plastic fork, nearly choking on his noodles. “Jackie talks about me?”

 

Porsche would be lying if his heart didn’t skip a beat upon that revelation. He would be lying if he didn’t instantly feel extremely happy at the thought of Jackie thinking about him. It was enough to get him by, really.

 

His bandmate who sat across him merely rolled his eyes. Jaylerr couldn’t seem to contain himself as he broke into his trademark, wide smile. If Porsche wasn’t so into Jackie, he probably would have fallen for Jay, to be really honest. Jay’s smile alone could have lighten up the entire Bangkok.

 

“Look at you, suddenly you have goddamn fairy sparks in your eyes now.” Jay teased, pointing at Porsche’s eyes while he tried to swat Jay’s finger away.

 

“No, I don’t. I’m just somewhat moved.”

 

“Piss off with your bullshit, I know your heart’s doing a cartwheel right now.” Jay stuck out his tongue and laughed. “We’re all like that when he cares about us.”

  
  
The amount of truth that Jay was speaking really made Porsche feel connected, since someone finally understood the feelings he couldn’t really describe. Jay also made him feel somewhat threatened but then he was reminded about the ‘collective love’ they bore for Jackie, so maybe he shouldn’t feel so all that much. To be fair, Jackie at least didn’t show any bias towards any of them and he treated all of them nicely so Porsche shouldn’t be this jealous and act as if he had been abandoned in a ditch.

 

“Uh, well, P’Jay, I need to get back.” Porsche rose from to his feet, looking over at the older man and offering him a warm smile. “Can you please clean up for me? I’ll be thankful!”

 

“Sure, you go do whatever you need to - wait.” Jay stopped mid sentence, giving a once over at the food on the table. “Oi, Porsche, clean your own food! Hey!”

 

Unfortunately for Jaylerr, his younger member had sprinted out of the pantry so it was up to him to clean up now.

 

“I gave him life advices and all I get in return is this mess. Reminds me again why everyone here disrespects me, the audacity.” Jay complained as he collected their cup noodles leftovers and cleaned the table.

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Jackie!” Porsche called out his name as soon as he got back to the studio.

 

Jackie, who was talking with the eldest, Tor, immediately stopped and turned to look at him. “Yes, P’Porsche?”

 

God, even his soft voice could have made Porsche weak. It usually did but he had yet to actually drop to his knees, thankfully. He smiled, walking towards his beloved Jackie. “Jackie, let’s grab snacks tomorrow before we practice our dance together.”

 

Jackie looked at Porsche, those twinkling eyes and with a smile etched on his pretty lips. He nodded, clearly excited.  “Of course! Is it your treat, P’?”

 

“You know I always treat you!” Porsche replied, messing with Jackie’s hair and the younger hugged him.

 

“Excuse me, love birds, but I exist.” Tor’s voice broke their moment, and he also made it a point to clear his throat. Porsche was still holding on to Jackie whose head now rested on his chest. Porsche had entirely forgotten Tor was there with them.

 

“You’re gonna buy the kid food, but not me? Where’s your priorities, Sivakorn?” Tor said, his remarks as snide and sharp as they always were. Porsche noted the slight jealousy in Tor’s eyes, the same one he felt moments ago when Jackie was with Third. But frankly speaking, he couldn’t care less.

 

“P’Tor, I’ll buy some for you too, okay? But Nong Jackie comes first.”

 

“Whatever.” Tor simply rolled his eyes, before getting up and leaving the studio. Jackie looked over his shoulders and stared at Tor until he walked out of the room. Then, he turned to look at Porsche, asking, “Is he angry?”

 

“No, he’s just hungry.” Porsche replied with a smile, pinching Jackie’s cheeks. He wondered how Jackie would feel once he read Porsche’s letter to him tonight.

  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me for further 9x9 rants and whatnot at @sivk_light


End file.
